new kid in school
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: crossdrussing not just finny me and alot of other people swearing demons and people trying to kill people, pairings i don't know if i'm going to have pairings in this if you tell you want a pairing in here i thank about it i don't own kuroshitsuji i thank the rateding is right if not tell me
1. new famliy

new kid in school

chater 1 new famliy

on the streets of london walking on the sidewalk was a boy about 15 he had bloude hair and green eyes and wearing a yellow shirt and shorts and boots that are black and red with him was a girl same age as him she had blueish and redish hair in two ponytails and green eyes and fox ears and a tail she was wearing a school uniform nosheivse black shirt with a blue tie and a skirt same color as her shirt and black boots and backpack, shadow-kat said the boy the girl look at the boy, yes finny said the girl smileing at the boy d-do you thank they will get him shadow-kat the boy asked sreaced of what she wood say but wanted to know at the same time, finnian they will get that man and if he comes after you we will help you you are apart of the famliy now right ? she said yes but what if he knows- the boy stop what he was saying from the look on her face said i dare you to finish that and it sreaced him if he knows you are back in londone me and srikey and nii-san will make sure he or anyone will not hurt you and if they do there will be hell to pay k she said he look at her knowing she wood do it to and was happy to have her as a froser sister and the rest of the famliy to thouth it was a demon famliy he got adoted to but they said they will treat him like there own so this is what she wood do for her famliy and friends , well finny we should be getting home now she said shadow-kat can we um go to the park fisrt plz she look at him and smiled ok finny just let me call and tell mum we will be there soon k she said as put out her cell phone ok finny said happy k finny to the pack we go she smile as she said it hey finny she asked yea shadow-kat finny said want to race to the park she said sure on 3 k 1..2..3 he said and they take off running to the park , looks like i win finny shadow-kat said haha its ok i will try again next time and i might win then finny said smileing happy to be in the park hey finny lets swing shadow-kat said ok finny said they when to where the swings where and started to swing hey finny you start school tommrrow if you realy sreaced of him finding you nevermind its stupid shadow-kat said what what is it finny asked well there are crossdrussers in owr school you could crossdruss and he won't know its you and if you don't want people at school you could try and make them belive your a girl for awhile stupid right shadow-kat said no i thank thats a good plan can we try it plz finny said finny you do know if you do this you will have to wear the girls uniform right ?shadow-kat asked finny face turn a bright red after hearing that i will still do it finny said if it means to not get people hurt i will do it so can you help me finny asked finny of couse i will help you with this and alot more but you have to ask mum if it ok to do this ok finny shadow-kat asked yes so lets go home now and see pluto finny said right hey want to race again ? shadow-kat asked sure finny said and they take off running home, looks like i win this time shadow-kat finny said yep what are you two doing asked a man with red hair and green eyes and wearing a black shirt and shorts and no shoes comeing home dad shadow-kat said shadow-kat smile to her father and come inside with finny i did't thank you two wood be home for a few more hours there father said dad i don't have to work today and have homework that needs to be done and pluto needs to be played with to and finny has something he wants to ask mum to shadow-kat said oh ok just don't get kill he said going to the liveingroom DAD shadow-kat said, a laugh could be hear from the liveingroom shadow-kat sighed ok finny you go talk to mum as i said i have homework to do so see you at dinner shadow-kat said k see you at dinner finny said as she was going to her and her sister and finnys room to do her homework, finny when to find hes froser mother and finded her in her study most likey working on a case with the police ,finny knock on the door, come in a woman said mum i need to talk to you finny said realy dear i need to talk to you to , the woman behide the dest had blue hair and red eyes and wearing a short sheivsed shirt and a skirt , i will start fisrt if thats ok with you dear she said ok mum finny said well the school had a missup and sent the girls uniform so you will have to wear it the fisrt day sorry dear she said mum i was going to ask if you wood mind if i wear the girls uniform to help make sure he don't find me is that ok and maybe just my teachers know i'm a boy ?finny asked the woman at the dest look a little shock but noded to him dear your still sreaced he will find you so if you thank it is safe that way you can you will have shadow-kat and srikey help with this right ? she asked shadow-kat was the one that touded me that the school has crossdrussers so whats one more finny said she giggle at that alright finny i will call the school and tell they that will make you feel safe and to call you mrs in the classroom dear she said thank you mum finny said your welcome dear now i have to make dinner why don't you go and see if nii-san is home yet dear she asked ok mum finny said finny leave the room and when to nii-san room to see if hes there finny knocked on the door its open was heared finny open the door and in the room was a boy he looked like there father and wear a blue shirt and shorts and hes hair was like shadow-kats color, hi nii-san mum sent me to see if you where here finny said hi finny the boy said a loud sound was heared throw the whole house the boy sighed looks like srikey is missing with her lighting again come on lets go see what she did this time the boy said yea finny said and they when to see where the sound came from witch was the liveingroom what you blow up this time srikey the boy asked the girl on the floor she looked just like shadow-kat cos they where twins so many people call one the others name for awhile in there life, are you ok srikey asked finny yes thank you finny srikey said srikey can you and shadow-kat show me around at school tommrrow plz finny asked sure finny srikey said smileing at finny dinner done come and eat dears call there mother after dinner and shadow-kat did her homework and pluto was played with srikey cleaned up her muss everyone when to sleep


	2. fisrt day

new kid in school

chater 2 fisrt day

finny wake up shadow-kat said huh finny said finny we need to get ready for school shadow-kat said finny looked at the clock witch said 5:30 am, fine finny said and when to the bathroom in the next room to get ready shadow-kat when to the bathroom down stairs to get ready , in the dinning room food was paced for them to eat when they where done with getting ready and two people where alrighted sited at the table eating , when do you thank they will do ready hun? ask there mother soon dear there father said then srikey came running in the room in her uniform on she sit down next to her father hi mum dad how are you today ? srikey asked fine dear you her mother asked great can't be better srikey said book in her hand i have to go to the club today to work shadow-kat to so don't worrie when we're not back till 7:30 k ? srikey ok dear her father said next to come in the room was nii-san,hey sis mum dad he said as he sat down next to there mother how are you dear there mother asked fine i'm going to loveys house to study for a texts there going to have that ok mum? he assked his mother yes thats ok dear there mother said now finny and shadow-kat came in the room hi mum dad sis nii-san shadow-kat said as she sat next to her sister hi dear and how are you two today there mother asked fine shadow-kat said ok i guss finny said still trying to grt use to the uniform he was wearing and going to be wearing for the rest of the year to school, soon after they all ate there mother when to work and so did there father now the olders of them when ahead without them but the sister where used to this,finny you should know i have a few people that want me to keep my mouth shut but i don't so when i started to open my mouth some of the others did to so some people try to hurt me and people i care about so be carefull ok finny shadow-kat said i will be carefull finny said as they walked to school oh and you might get in a fight or to said srikey huh why finny asked its a demon and other beings school so there is alot of fighting witch is why shadow-kat gets holded ahart school said srikey oh finny said well we're here shadow-kat said finny you have to get your class list i have to go to math class uuggg i hate math shadow-kat said well i have science fisrt so i'll walk with to the place to get the list srikey said k see you guys at lauch or if i have class with you bye shadow-kat said bye finny and srikey said and started to walk to the place to get the list , _ok i have math fisrt so if i'm lucky i might have the same class with shadow-kat i hope so _finny though as he walked in the classroom now everyone was looking at the poor boy who did't like to have alot of people looking at him the teaher saved him by asking if he was ok witch he wasn't with all the people watching him, um am i in the right room for math with finny the teaher smile at him yes but call me dawn k she said now that finny was looking at his teaher she had red heir and she wear a bartander outfit , now i'm grussing your the newie huh she asked yes finny said not really sure if she should what she was talking about but agree with her to get to a sit as fast as he could , well talk everyone your name and about yourself dawn said hi i'm finnian foxdemon but i'm not a demon i was just adoted to the famliy that is and i love to be outside finny said a girl rised her hand and asked so your in the famliy with that bummy half-demon shadow-kat she said before finny could say anything he heared shadow-kat so what if i'm a half-demon it don't mean anything to her bitch shadow-kat said _well she did say she did't keep her mouth shut-w-"_ finny though ok ok finnian you can sit behide shadow-kat now go sit sit dawn said finny when and sat down and class when by and soon he found out he had most of his classs with shadow-kat witch he was happy about soon it was lauch and shadow-kat and srikey and him when to sit under a tree outside for lauch, shadow-kat they heared someone call it was a girl with birtybloude hair and druss in the same type of uniform but with onrange and black ,lovey i did't see you in math where you shadow-kat said had a docter thingy to go to this time the girl that shadow-kat lovey said how are you today she asked siting down with them same shit different day shadow-kat and this is my adoted brother i was talking about to you yeaterday lovey this finny finny this is lovey and don't worry she won't tell anyone that your a boy shadow-kat said nice to meet and she right i won't tell anyone i hope we can be friends lovey said me to lovey finny said soon it was time to go back to class ,the last class of he did't have with shadow-kat so now he had to find it witch he did , so he find a place to sit down and wait for the class to start witch was art,hello class time to work today your going to have a parter and work on something you both agree on the teaher said everyone started to get there parters but finny did't know who to ask so he stayed put , um dear you need a parter for this the teaher said i don't know who to ask finny said oh your the new kid shadow-kat was talking about don't worry bard can you work with finny today she don't know everyone here and call me bunny dear bunny said fine said a boy with bloude hair ok finny said so i'm bardroy but everyone calls me bard and you are bard asked finnain foxdemon finny said so your adoted right bard asked yes finny said and now your shadow-kats sister asked bard asked yes what do you want to make you the art thingy finny asked not sure you bard asked how bout a dog painting finny asked thanking of pluto sure bard said and they started there art work finny was haveing so much fun he did't know the bell was about to ring till it did, looks like we will have to finish this tommrrow finny bard said ok but it still was fun finny said well see ya tommrrow finny bard said bye bard finny said getting his things that he need for homework after he did that he when outside to see shadow-kat in a fight with someone and srikey reading a book and watching the fight , what happened with her srikey finny asked the bitch was saying bad things about us and shadow-kat got pissed so now she kicking her ass srikey said oh finny said as he sit down, a while the fight a few mins and now was over so now , well finny me and shadow-kat have to go to work now so srry you have to go home alone srry srikey said its ok i can make it home alone srikey shadow-kat don't worry about it k finny said k be carefull finny sadi both srikey and shadow-kat and they when to go to work in a club , finny started walking home _i wonder if i can get my homework done before they get home _finny though finny was home before he know it , hey i'm home finny call out hey finny how was your day his father asked alot happened today finny said really well i hope it was good he said most was i'm not sure if shadow-kat kicking someone butt is in there finny said now the father was smileing like a idiot after hearing that i'm grussing good sents you look proud of her finny said yes i'm poud of her she can deat up alot of people on her own it makes me proud of her he said right dad well i have homework to do finny said right well see you at dinner finny he said as he when to the liveingroom and finny when to his and shadow-kats and srikey room to do homework finished, soon the work was done so he when to the liveingroom in there was there father watching the tv so finny joined him , we're home called the sisters walking in the room yo i'm back called there brother, well everyones home and in time for dinner called there mother so everyone when to eat and talk everyine talked about there day and the sisters had done there homework at work so they did't have to when they got home so after dinner and watching tv everyone when to bed


End file.
